Mistakes
by HarryPotterNerd1001
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter meet on the first day at Hogwarts and they become friends? Read how Harry and Draco deal with war, rumours and school as they grow up together in the world they live in.
1. It's A Boy!

**A/N:** This is just the beginning where Draco and Harry meet, the other chapters will be way longer, so if you like this chapter, keep on reading. I don't own anything except for the story idea.

* * *

><p>"But love, if we had a girl, the Dark Lord would probably be nicer to us," Lucius argued, "He's been in love before you know; maybe he will remember that time when he sees our child."<p>

Narcissa rolled her eyes sitting down at the small kitchen table. "Lucius, you can't just choose to have a girl baby," she replied. "Anyway, there's nothing wrong with a boy baby. Now that's the end of this conversation!"

Lucius mumbled under his breath. Why did he get her pregnant anyway? He never liked her much, she always annoyed him and they always argued. "Fine," he growled. Narcissa and Lucius were married for only a year and he was thinking about a divorce.

* * *

><p>Nine months later on June 5th, a baby was brought into the world. "Is it a girl?" Lucius asked, hopeful.<p>

Narcissa shook her head, holding the baby in her arms. She had done a lot of work to get this baby. She hugged the boy. "He's a boy," she replied softly, proud.

Lucius sighed, shaking his head. "Why? Does this world hate me or something?" he yelled. "This boy better be just like me, he better obey all the time. No mistakes," he said out of anger.

"Are you not proud? He's our first baby for Merlin's sake!" she yelled. The baby started crying.

"Oh shut up!" the baby's father yelled.

The baby turned away from his own father, crying in his mother's arms. "Oh look what you did now," she groaned. "What are we naming him anyway?"

"Draco," he replied, nodding. "I like that name."

"How abou-"

"No, Draco is fine, it's perfect. Draco Malfoy," Lucius said.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Narcissa replied angrily. "You know what? I'm tired of this. Here, he's your baby. I don't want him, he looks like you anyway," she said, handing the crying baby to him.

"Bu-" Lucius started.

"Oh shut the bloody hell up," she replied, handing the baby to him. She called for the doctors. "I need some rest," she said to them.

"Mr. Malfoy, I gotta ask you to leave, you heard her," the doctor said.

Lucius glared at Narcissa. She lipped one word at him before falling asleep. _Divorce._

* * *

><p>11 years later Draco Malfoy was packing for Hogwarts. "Dad, what if I make no friends?" he asked nervously.<p>

"Friends don't matter," he said firmly. "And make Dobby do that work for you. By the way, we're moving to a new house during Christmas break. It's not like this piece of shit we call a house," he said.

Draco nodded nervously, every time his father cussed meant something bad was happening.

"And don't be friends with Potter," he warned.

"How do I know who he is though?" he asked, curious of who Harry was. He'd heard about him a couple of times but he wasn't sure.

"Stop asking questions, son," Lucius replied, "You'll know. Oh, and be sure to be put into Slytherin."

"But I want to be in Gryffindor!" Draco said as Dobby started packing for him.

"Do. Not. Say. That," Lucius muttered angrily. "You'll be in Slytherin or else," his father said, glaring at him.

To Lucius, or else always meant a beating. "Yes sir," Draco said. There was nothing he could do about it.

"Bye father," Draco said leaving. He had to admit it, he was going to be away from his dad for a while now and he was glad. Being away from his father meant nothing to stress about, especially when his dad got mad at someone called "The Dark Lord".

Draco had never been told about the Dark Lord or Harry Potter, he read about them in the wizard newspaper a few times but he never knew who they were or what they were doing.

"Bye son," he replied, hitting his head playfully. Though Lucius always hit him "playfully" it hurt Draco physically and mentally, but he never said anything.

"Bye," he said, looking around. All of the students' mothers were hugging their daughters and son, and Draco got a hit in the head. _Whatever,_ he thought. Draco had only seen his mother twice, once on his 11th birthday, and another time during Christmas.

As he got onto the train, he realized he had no friends to sit with. He grabbed the last open compartment and walked on in.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later. A boy with black hair and glasses walked in. "Um, I know this might be a pain for you, but can I sit with you?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Draco replied, he wasn't in the best mood, looking at all the parents outside.

The train started moving and the boy put his stuff down. Draco noticed the boy's glasses were broken. "Nice glasses," he laughed.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Parents," he said, "well, not exactly my parents, but they act like them… Bad parents anyways."

Draco smiled. Finally he met someone who was like him. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter," he replied shaking Draco's hand.

"Friends?" Draco asked shyly. He never knew what it was like to have a good friend, who shared similarities with him.

"Friends," Harry smiled.


	2. The Sorting

Draco realized that he had just become friends with the only person his dad told him not to be friends with. This was going to cause some trouble and he was definitely going to get a beating when he got to his new home for Christmas. However, that would only happen if his father found out.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Draco asked curiously. He hoped Harry would say Slytherin so they could be friends and be in the same house.

"Well… I'm not sure what houses there are," Harry replied, chuckling as the train began to start moving.

"Ah. Didn't get much information?" He asked. "My father told me nothing about Hogwarts, I had to read books, and I hate doing that." He smiled. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff," he explained. "I want to be in," he paused, biting his lip, "Slytherin."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked curiously, leaning back in his seat.

"Well, Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning, Ravenclaws are wise, and Hufflepuffs are loyal," Draco explained.

"So why do you want to be in Slytherin?" Harry asked. "Not saying that you're not cunning, I'm just wondering."

Draco pondered on telling Harry the truth. He shrugged. "My father was in Slytherin," he answered. That was partly the truth; he was in Slytherin.

Harry nodded. "I think my father was in Gryffindor," he replied, a little unsure.

"So is that the house you want to be in?" Draco asked trying not to be upset over this.

"Yeah I guess."

"I kind of want to be in that house too. We'll see what the hat gives me," Draco smiled.

There was a knock on the compartment door and a lady opened the door. "Anything from the trolley?" she asked.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and smirked. Draco had lots of money and so did Harry.

They ordered a little bit of everything. "Have you ever had jelly slugs?" Draco asked, handing one to him.

"No, but they look like gummy worms, you know what those are?" he asked as he ate one. "They taste like gummy worms too," he added.

"I've only heard of them," Draco replied sadly. For some reason his father hated the muggle world and wouldn't let Draco do anything in it.

"So wait, I've never had any of this wizard candy, and you've never had muggle candy?" Harry laughed. "Our differences complement each other."

Draco nodded, truly smiling. He hadn't done that in a while. He could tell he and Harry were going to be best friends.

During the 3 hours on the train, the 11-year-old boys told each other everything. Harry told Draco about Dudley and his so called family and Draco told him about Lucius.

They both knew so little of their family and realized they had a lot in common. Their opposites complemented each other every time.

"Hey, you know what a guitar is?" Harry asked Draco 30 mintues before the train was supposed to arrive at Hogwarts.

"I know what that is," he laughed, "I'm not that dumb."

"Have you ever played it?" Harry asked.

"No, I've always wanted to though, maybe I'll learn this year."

"We could learn together, and we can also learn magic and potions together!"

"That would be great," Draco replied smiling.

Draco and Harry sat on the same boat, while getting to Hogwarts. "This is so weird," Harry laughed. Draco nodded in agreement.

"So what house do you want to go in now?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "Are you sure of which house you're going in?" he asked Draco.

Draco bit his lip. His father would hate him forever if he was in Gryffindor. "I'm going in Slytherin."

"Well then I want to be in Slytherin," Harry smiled. Draco flushed red, feeling happy. No one ever changed their mind because they liked so much, no one but Harry.

"Good choice!" Draco laughed.

A few minutes later, the sorting hat was up on the stool. Neither Draco nor Harry heard any of the speech the headmaster made, they had both been too nervous.

The sorting begun and after a few people, Harry was next. Time flied too fast. "Potter, Harry," McGonagall called out. Harry gulped nervously and walked up to the room.

The room was so tense; Harry could feel the pressure as if it was sitting on his shoulders. _You'd make a good Slytherin_, the hat said. No one else but Harry could hear it. He jumped in shock and smiled, thinking,_ I'd love to be in Slytherin._

"Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled out to the room.

Everyone looked around in shock. Even Dumbledore looked surprised. Harry Potter was in Slytherin? It was said that Voldemort was placed in Slytherin too…

Harry didn't understand why so many people were staring at him, why the people in Slytherin weren't clapping for him like they did for the others. He shrugged.

Draco was called next as he sat down. He immediately thought_ Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin_ as though that was the only thing he could think of. "Slytherin!" the hat yelled.

Harry and Draco were in the same house, they were surely to be best friends now.


	3. New Faces

**A/N: **From now on I'm not going to have short chapters, they're going to be longer like this one with more details. I will go through important things through the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th book and then the "real" story (or drama as most people say it) will start then. Please review, I love reading the reviews!

* * *

><p>"Sorry boys," the prefect said. "It seems like this year there wasn't the same amount of people in Slytherin as usual. Draco and Harry, you guys get your own dorm," the prefect said.<p>

As the two boys grinned at each other, other boys complained. Potter and Malfoy together in the same dorm? That was terrible. Draco and Harry didn't understand why people thought their friendship was so weird.

That night they looked at their schedules together and realized they had all the same classes. "Wow, we really are going to do everything together," Harry smiled. He was glad that he had a friend now.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Hey, you still want to learn guitar?" he asked.

"Of course, as soon as we can both somehow get one we'll work on it," Harry promised.

"We can probably get one by magic, once we find a good teacher, we can ask him or her!" Draco smiled, excited.

Harry took out a chocolate frog out of his pocket. Both boys still had lots of leftover candy from the train. "Want some?" he asked, sitting on his four-poster bed. He somehow already knew Draco's answer and split the piece of chocolate in half.

"Thanks," Draco said, taking the chocolate and eating it.

At 10pm, both boys had finished telling each other of their stories. Harry had a few more than Draco since he could talk about the Dursleys. All Draco could talk about was Lucius, and he barely knew much about him.

They both fell asleep soundly, having no problems at all. Tomorrow morning they'd both go to classes together, and it was the first day, so no homework was going to be assigned anyway. Little did they know that tomorrow would be a big day for both of them.

As the two boys walked into potions class, Draco noticed the tall, greasy haired man who was called Snape. Draco had seen him over at his house before, not just once but many times. He had always been serious and even now he had a serious, almost angry look on his face.

"Hello Professor Snape," Draco smiled politely as he sat in the third row with Harry.

Snape glared at him and Draco shrugged at Harry. "Must not like me," he muttered. He was confused as to why he glared though, because Snape had always been friendly to him.

As class started, Snape closed all the windows and looked at the class. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," he glared at Draco and Harry.

Harry was writing everything down. He was just about to finish the word fame when he realized the whole class was staring at him. Draco nudged him. "Sorry," Harry said.

"Harry Potter – Our new celebrity," Snape started. Almost everyone in the class chuckled.

"Going to take points away?" Draco asked, standing up. "Because if you are, you're taking points away from your own house." He crossed his arms and sat back down.

"Draco Malfoy, the celebrity's best friend?" Snape asked a tone of confusion in his voice. "Since when did this happen?"

"Since I decided who my friends were," he replied.

Snape stood there for a while then went on with class. "Partners," he said. "The person sitting next to you will be your partner, except for Malfoy and Potter. Potter, become partners with Weasley over there and Draco become partners with Miss Granger."

Draco glanced over as Harry got up, sitting next to a red head. He immediately knew he was a Weasley, Lucius had always hated Weasleys and described them as red head gingers.

"Granger," Snape growled. "Move to your new spot."

Draco saw the girl and laughed, she looked like a lion because of her hair.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked in a rude tone.

"That is enough trouble," Snape replied. "Any more comments and points will be taken off. Right, class," he said, facing everyone and frowning. "Get to know your partner until class ends."

Some people were already talking excitingly but Draco and the girl sitting next to them were silent. "Hi, I'm Draco," he started, turning to her.

"I'm Hermione," she grumbled, glaring at Snape.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said politely.

"Look," she said, putting her head on the table. "I know about your family Malfoy, and I know how your family hates people like me. So maybe it's just best if we don't talk."

This girl knew more about his family, more than he did himself. "What?" he asked.

"You know what!" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

Draco looked around the room awkwardly, unsure of what to do now. He wanted to ask about his family but he thought better of it. Who didn't know about their own family?

"What do you mean 'people like you'?" he asked curiously.

"You know, she said, facing the wall and avoiding eye contact. "Muggleborn," she said, upset. "I've talked to your father before, and trust me, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." She sighed. "I don't understand why Professor whats-his-name hates me so much."

"It's Snape," Draco said. "And I'm not going to tell my father that I talk to you. I have to, it's the rule."

Hermione huffed and got up. "Besides, I'm in Gryffindor, and you're in Slytherin, you probably hate my anyway," she said walking away. Draco stared at the place where she was sitting. This year was going to be hard. It was his father's fault, just as everything else was.

Class ended shortly after and the two boys met again. "How was meeting Weasley?" Draco asked.

"He's cool," Harry smiled. So Harry has it easy, Draco thought to himself. "What's he like?" he asked.

"Well, he doesn't have much money, and he's got a bunch of people in his family, but he's funny and he's a nice guy. How about that Granger girl? Boy her hair is weird," Harry laughed.

Draco chuckled, walking with Harry to their next class, broom riding. "Well, she hates me. Actually, she thinks I hate her, but I have no idea why," he sighed.

"Weasley, or Ron, he talked about your family. It seems like he knows more about it then you do," Harry explained.

"So many more people know about my family!" Draco exclaimed, upset. "What did he say about it anyway?"

"He said that your father was a Death Eater working for… You-Know-Who," Harry said, looking at Draco. "You know he's after me don't you?"

Draco bit his lip. "I didn't know," he said softly.

"Now just because I'm your friend, it's going to be easier for him to find me and kill me!" Harry exclaimed.

"N-no it won't. If I don't tell my father about you, then he won't know, and everything will be fine. It will be fine, I promise," Draco smiled. "My father isn't going to get in the way of this friendship."

"Fine," Harry replied as the boys got outside.

20 old broomsticks were lying in a line "You know how to ride one?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "It's fun, and easy," he added.

The boys put their bags down and took a broom. Everyone else lined up and the professor, Professor Hooch, explained how to get on the broomsticks.

As everyone tried to pick up their broomsticks by ordering "up", Hermione's broom went straight up into her hand. Draco looked at her. "Up," he said as the broom followed his command.

After a while of waiting, everyone finally had their broom. "Now get on your brooms, get off the ground for a little while, then get back down."

Suddenly a boy went yelling as he flew up toward the perfect blue sky. "HELP!" he exclaimed. Kids everywhere were muttering.

"That's Neville," someone whispered, "he always messes things up."

He suddenly got stuck on a statue, his broom flying away. "H-help!" he called. Draco looked up, blocking the sun from his eyes.

The boy called Neville fell down and suddenly groaned in pain. "My wrist," he said. "Ow, my wrist!"

Professor Hooch picked him up. "Everyone wait here, no one ride their broomstick," she muttered.

Harry and Draco both grinned at each other as the professor walked away from sight. Draco looked down at a round glass, lying on the ground where Neville had fallen. He walked over, picked it up and glanced at it. "What is this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a rememberall!" Hermione said. "Put it down, it's not yours."

Draco grinned. "Who wants to play a little game of catch?" he asked as he got up on his broomstick and flew up.

Harry smirked and got on his broom, flying up. "Over here!" he said, raising one arm.

Draco tossed the rememberall and Harry caught it. "Catch this!" Harry laughed, throwing the rememberall far.

Draco flew as fast as he could to catch the rememberall. He caught it and grinned.

"Get down from there!" the red head boy, Ron, yelled at Harry. "She's coming back!"

Draco and Harry looked at each other, eyes widening. They flew down as fast as they could, putting the rememberall back where they found it.

Professor Hooch came back, glaring at the boys. "Come with me," she said.

They walked in the dark hallway while everything was quiet. They were in so much trouble. As they walked into a new room they'd never seen, they saw a bunch of older kids learning. "Can I please talk to Graham Montague?" Hooch asked. The professor teaching the class nodded and a tall boy stood up, walking over.

"I found some players for your team," she said. "You needed two Chasers because the other two left Hogwarts," she smiled. "Here they are," she said.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, surprised. They both knew that first years weren't allowed to be in a school Quidditch team. Hooch looked at them and it seemed like she knew what they were thinking. "I will talk to Dumbledore about it," she said.

"Welcome to the Slytherin team," Graham said, holding out a hand.


End file.
